


Words That Blind

by Writing_is_THORapy



Series: Thor's Mighty Adventures [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crime Fighting, Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Thor (Marvel) Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_is_THORapy/pseuds/Writing_is_THORapy
Summary: Loki has always called Thor “a stupid, loud, oaf”, and Thor has come to expect this from his brother. But while his fellow Avengers don’t say it, he knows they sometimes think it. One day, however, Thor finds the true reason behind this.OR: An exploration on the effects of not giving up





	Words That Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know, you all probably expected me to update like a week ago, but... I didn't (sorry...) I’m in the process of writing the third chapter of “Four Times Thor Used the Allspeak and One Time he Didn’t” (if you haven’t read it, check it out!) but I’m not very far… I’ll try to get it out ASAP! In the meantime, here’s this lil’ one-shot that I’ve had planned out for a while but never really wrote until now. Stuff that has happened past (or, being referenced as a past event, anyway) is italicized. Get ready for some angst!

_“You may be an inarticulate neanderthal, but at least you’re a tolerable inarticulate neanderthal.”_

 

 _“Get out, you blithering buffoon. I’m_ trying _to concentrate on this spell.”_

 

“Why can’t you get it through your thick skull that I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!”

“I love and believe in you too much for that, brother.”

“Stop calling me that!”

His words are emphasized twin beams of shimmering emerald energy barreling towards Thor, who uses Mjolnir to deflect the blasts.

“I shall not give up on you, Loki, no matter how hard you try to dissuade me.”

“Thor, you imbecilic _oaf_ ,” Loki sneers with a twisted grin. “Don’t you know that tricksters never change?” More energy blasts arch towards him, which he dodges with ease. However, by the time he recovers, Loki has disappeared. Moreover, The thick, green mist hovering above the ground made visibility close to zero. Shadows dance all around him.

“Cease this trickery Loki! Come forth and fight like an Asgardian!” Thor yells, twirling Mjolnir in his hand. He starts walking, travelling deeper and deeper into the mist.

After some wandering, Thor spots what looks like a silhouette in the distance. He picks up his pace.

A paralyzing jolt of pain hits him in the back, causing him to fall onto his stomach with a shout of surprise and pain. He lifts his head just long enough to see that the silhouette has disappeared.

 _“Blast,”_ he thought to himself, _“Fell for it again.”_

A hand roughly pulls Thor’s head up by the hair, bringing him face to face with the _real_ Loki.

“Why don’t _you_ try fighting like a Jotunn?” He taunts, roughly pushing Thor’s head back into the ground. The world goes black.

 

* * *

 

 _Everything_ aches. He doesn’t even know wh一Oh yeah. Loki. He feels something cushy and soft under him, and hears a steady beeping. He must be in the Tower’s medical wing. He has been here many a time, not because he is hurt, but because someone else on the team _is_. His Asgardian physiology allows him to heal a pace much more rapid than a normal human’s, a fact which Tony has always been extremely jealous of. He wants to open his eyes, but his body refuses to cooperate. As his senses slowly come back to him, he catches familiar voices, but they sound like they are speaking underwater. Or he is underwater. However, as this strange sensation slowly fades away, he is able to distinguish who is talking. Tony and… Steve. Yes, Tony and Steve. He strains to listen.

“一ust me, or has Loki started attacking us more and more?”

“Nope, not just you, Cappuccino.”

“Tony, I’ve _told_ you not to call me that.”

“Yeah, well, in the wise words of a very relevant villain, ‘I do what I want.’”

“Yeah, ok. Anyway, we can’t just keep… letting him go.”

“We don’t he keeps escaping. _I_ say we just kill ‘im. Boom. No more trickster god. Problem solved.”

Thor’s heart drops to his stomach.

“Tony, that’s not right. Besides, I’d rather avoid the possibility of going to war with Asgard.”

“Hmph. Probably would piss off our resident Thunder Demigod.”

“More like tear him apart.” Steve’s response is so quiet, Thor barely catches it.

“Hey, we are _not_ getting touchy-feely about this stuff.”

Thor strained to hear what Steve’s response to this was, but the two Avengers were walking away. He did have enhanced senses, but Thor was tired, and was also rather jarred.

 

The only reason Loki was still alive was because of him.

 

Thor was partially touched by their thoughtfulness, but at the same time, he was angered by their actions. They had no right to kill his brother, even if they _didn’t_ know him! It also scared him; what would happen to Loki in the future, when Odin stepped down from the throne and Thor was crowned king? His thoughts twisted and tangled around each other.

 

Loki’s words were the last thing he heard before the dark enveloped him in its warm embrace.

 

* * *

 

In the next four months, Loki attacks at least three times一 not that they were keeping count. The team was in a debriefing after the third attack, which had been in Dubai (what Loki wanted with Dubai was unclear, for he teleported away before they could apprehend him).

 

“Do _any_ of you know _why the hell_ Loki has attacked Dubai, of all places?” Nick Fury, who was standing at the head of the glossy chrome table, sternly addressed the Avengers. “I want answers.”

 

“Loki always seems to have an ulterior motive to his attacks, no matter how random they seem.” Natasha responded, arms cross and a blank look on her face.

 

“Maybe he wanted the Burj Khalifa as his evil lair.” Tony quipped. Then, seeing the looks focused on him, he sheepishly shrugged. “It’s a possibility… You never know.”

 

“Nay,” Thor replied. “My brother has never been very stationary. He likes to move around; it makes him less vulnerable to being discovered.” Glances between the rest of the team ripple around the room, and he knows it’s not because of his input, but rather the way he had addressed Loki.

 

Initially, he did not catch this, but after noticing this pattern, Thor started to catch on. While he may not have as firm of a mastery on seiðr of the mind as his brother does, Thor can read looks like the best of them. After all, he has had over one thousand years of practice. He knows that they think he is being foolish for trying to get through to Loki.

 

However, he is sure they would do the same.

 

* * *

 

Natasha was hit in the fourth battle.

 

Based on what the street cams had captured, she was ushering some panicked citizens to safety when green blast barreled towards her. She threw herself sideways, but it was not enough; the beam hit her right arm, dissipating the leather and burning her skin. Natasha gauchely tumbled to the the ground, cradling her right arm close to her body.

 

She was unconscious when they found her.

 

While she would be healed within two month's time, Thor still felt partially responsible. If he could simply drop his affections for his brother, then they wouldn't be in this situation. However, as hard as he tried, Loki was his brother, his family. It did not matter whether Loki chose not to acknowledge this. They had grown up together as brothers; therefore, regardless of their different species, Thor would see Loki as his kin no matter what.

 

* * *

 

After the debriefing in Avengers Tower (in which many more significant glances are tossed around the room), Steve ushers Thor to an alcove a little aways from the meeting room.

“Thor,” Steve starts, a slightly exasperated look on his face. “Loki’s your brother, and I get that. More than you know. But… I had to learn to... let go. To move on. I一”

Thor interrupts Steve before he can complete his thought. “I understand where you going with this, Steve, and I have contemplated this many a times before. However, I cannot disregard, nor forget the my relationship with Loki. We were inseparable and best of friends for a thousand of your years, and it was only recently that he… changed.”

“Yeah, and I can’t disregard what happened today. Nat got hurt today, but she got real lucky. And so did we. Who’s to say that next time, it won’t be worse? That not all of us will walk out of there?”

Thor sighs, obviously torn. “I do not have the ability to foresee the future, nor can I tell you what Loki is planning next. I can, though, do the best I can to avoid such a possibility; you can too.”

Steve, cross his arms, reverting into what the rest of the team calls, “military-mode” (It’s very handy for getting information out of people). “Thor, I’m sorry, but that’s simply being reckless. What do you expect to happen, it will all be fine and dandy until someone spontaneously combusts? I’m not sure how things work on Asgard, but that’s _not_ how they work here!”

Thor, whose father is the King of Asgard (and therefore yells a _whole lot_ ), is unfazed by Steve’s change in demeanor. From his experience, if someone yells at you, you plant your feet and yell right back.

“That is _not_ what I was suggesting, and I have been on Midgard long enough to know how things work!” His voice drips with sarcasm. “Listen, I am _so_ _dreadfully_ _sorry_ I know not the full reason behind Loki’s actions. All _I_ know is that Loki and I were best of friends for a thousand of your years, and it was only recently that he… changed.”

“Well, I think it’s time for you to get your head out of the ground and realize that _your_ blindness is to blame for this whole screwy mess!”

 

The tension that was suffocating Thor drops him, and then he is falling. He feels a familiar presence in his right hand. Mjolnir. When did he pick her up? He does not know, nor does he care. He is not worthy of her, not after what he has done. He lets her fall to the ground. Thor has always known of his role in Loki’s descent into darkness; it sits in the back of his mind, a constant nagging force that subconsciously dictates his every move.

 

Now, however, it is attacking; taking over, flooding his mind with memories and emotions.

 

A hand on his shoulder summons him back into the real world. Steve. He is staring at him, eyes full of guilt. “Thor一”

 

Thor does not let him finish. He jerks back, dislodging Steve’s hand from his shoulder, and silently walks away. Steve sighs and looks outside, seeing the steady fall of rain streak the windows.

 

Thunder rumbles overhead.

 

* * *

 

Thor finally makes it to the Tower’s rooftop; his safe place for whenever he misses home. Or, for times like this, when he is overwhelmed and craves solitude. While living on Asgard as the crown prince was difficult, living on Midgard as an Avenger was even harder. Sometimes, he wished that he could kill Loki; that would end many of troubles. However, he also knew it would create many new ones. The thunder reverberating in his ears is comforting to him. He doesn't bother shielding himself from the steady downpour. Words reverberate through his head, again and again and again; cutting at his very being like the daggers Loki so loved.

 

 _“Thor, you imbecilic_ oaf, _Don’t you know that tricksters never change?”_

 

 _“Well, I think it’s time for you to get your head out of the ground and realize that_ your _blindness is to blame for this whole screwy mess!”_

 

 _“your_ blindness _… is to blame”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don’t forget to leave kudos and review (‘cause let’s face it, they’re my LIFEBLOOD)


End file.
